transformersfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001)
Transformers: Robots in Disguise conosciuta in Giappone come Transformers: Car Robot (トランスフォーマー カーロボット Toransufōmā kāro botto) è la prima serie originale solamente giapponese, trasmessa negli Stati Uniti per coprire il vuoto creato con la cancellazione della serie Transtech, seguito della serie Beast Machines. Trama Quando la Terra è presa di mira Megatron e dai suoi Predacons, Optimus Prime ei suoi Autobot si preparano per la loro venuta nascondosi in segreto tra la società umana, spacciandosi per veicoli di tutti i giorni utilizzati dal genere umano. Quando Megatron rapisce il famoso scienziato Kenneth Onishi, gli Autobot con il figlio Koji lo salvano prima che Megatron potesse prelevare dalla sua mente la verità di un antico segreto nascosto da qualche parte sulla Terra. Successivamente Megatron strappa il primo indizio dalla mente del Dottore Onishi, e recupera un antico Cybertroniano O-Part, ma fortunatamente viene fermato dagl Autobot. Esasperato dal fallimento, Megatron recupera sei Autobot-protoforms da una navicella spaziale che si è schiantata li convince di essere dei Decepticons, guidati dal clone oscuro di Optimus Prime, Scoruge. Questi nuovi guerrieri dimostrano avversari difficili per gli Autobot, che avranno poi a che fare con gli attacchi del fratello amareggiato di Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, arrivato sulla Terra per rubare la Matrice del comando a Prime. Rendendosi conto della Matrice può essere condivisa tra di loro, i fratelli mettono da parte le loro differenze e si combinano in Omega Prime. Temendo di perdere la sua posizione agli occhi di Scourge, il maldestro Sky-Byte libera accidentalmente il Dottore Onishi quando tenta di utilizzare lo scienziato per individuare tutti i restanti mancanti O-Parts. Onishi è quindi in grado di aiutare gli Autobot. Presto la squadra riunisce tutti gli O-Parts, che insieme formano una mappa che indica la strada per Rocca Maximus, antica stazione di battaglia Cybertroniana nascosto sulla Terra per innumerevoli ere e controllata dalla volontà dei bambini umani. Il risveglio della Rocca Maximus, a sua volta risveglia l'ambizione di Scourge, e lui lascia Megatron a perire in un tempio in modo che possa prendere il comando lui stesso. Megatron, però, si trasforma in vampiro Galvatron e mette a bada la ribellione di Scourge prima di affrontare Omega Prime in una battaglia finale al centro della Terra, dove viene sconfitto dalla lama della Matrice creata da una fusione dell'energia di Maximus e Magnus e dalla Matrice di Prime. Episodi La lista degli episodi è presentata in Inglese: #Battle Protocol! #An Explosive Situation #Bullet Train to the Rescue #Spychangers to the Rescue #The Hunt for Black Pyramid #The Secret of the Ruins #Sideburn's Obsession #Secret Weapon: D-5 #Mirage's Betrayal #Skid Z's Choice #Tow-Line Goes Haywire #The Ultimate Robot Warrior #Hope for the Future Gigatron's Ambitions Revealed! #The Decepticons #Commandos #Volcano #Attack from Outer Space #The Test #The Fish Test #Wedge's Short Fuse #Landfill #Sky-Byte Saves the Day #A Test of Metal #Ultra Magnus #Ultra Magnus: Forced Fusion! #Lessons of the Past Assemble! New Troops #The Two Faces of Ultra Magnus #Power to Burn! #Fortress Maximus #Koji Gets His Wish #A Friendly Contest #Peril from the Past #Maximus Emerges #The Human Element #Mystery of the Ultra Magnus Gelshark's Blues #Mistaken Identity #Surprise Attack! #Galvatron's Revenge #The Final Battle Personaggi Autobot * Omega Prime Daniel Riordan ** Optimus Prime ** Ultra Magnus * T-AI * Skid-Z * Tow-Line * Fortress Maximus ** The Emissary *** Cerebros 'Fratelli Autobot' * Prowl * Side Burn * X-Brawn 'Team Bullet Train' * Rail Racer ** Railspike ** Rapid Run ** Midnight Express 'Spie' * Hot Shot * R.E.V. * Crosswise * W.A.R.S. * Ironhide * Mirage 'Build Team' * Landfill ** Wedge ** Heavy Load ** Hightower ** Grimlock Predacons * Megatron/Galvatron * Sky-Byte * Slapper * Gas Skunk * Dark Scream 'Decepticons' * Scourge * Commandos ** Ruination *** Mega-Octane *** Ro-Tor *** Armorhide *** Rollbar *** Movor Umani * Koji Onishi * Doctor Kenneth Onishi * Kelly * Dorie Dutton * Karl * Jenny Categoria:Serie Tv